


Alone

by dodo3000



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dil howlter - Fandom, dildom
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil mourns Dan at his grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Phil stood alone in the somber graveyard, grey tombstones mocking him for still being alive. He cast down his once sky-blue, but now watery grey eyes. A scream violently sought it’s way to Phil’s throat, but he wouldn’t let it out. In stead tears streamed down his pale cheeks. “please come back to life”, he thought desperately. “I can’t live without you, Dan”.

“Don’t say that”, a voice said, startling Phil.

“Oh! It’s you”. Phil shot a contorted smile in the direction the voice had come from.

“Come on”, it said. “You can’t stay sad forever, dad”. Phil sniffed a few times and wiped his face with his space-themed coat. “I like your new hairdo”.

“Thanks”, Phil said, tossing his long, silver mane to the side.

“Now come on home, this place will only make you feel worse”, the voice continued.

“I guess you’re right..” Phil sighed and intertwined his bony fingers with Dil’s, even though he was merely an illusion. They had made him together, him and Dan. Dil was the personification of the two of them in one, symbolic of their relationship. Phil had never thought that Dan would leave him first in stead of the other way around. He had never thought he would end up alone.

A few months later Phil admitted himself to a mental institution, after he’d been hospitalized for severe dehydration. They had found him lying next to his desk, a looping playlist of Dan’s videos still playing, countless empty boxes of cereal lying around the room.


End file.
